Bruno Santos vs. Givanildo Santana
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six middleweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Santana's the Arm Collector but he looks pretty old. Santana landed a clubbing overhand right. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Santana landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Santana worked a single. Santos defended. He landed a left hand and four left hammerfists. Right hammerfists and a right hand actually. Santana kept working that single. Three thirty-five as Santos defended it. Santana's trying hard though. They clinched fully here. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Santos kneed the groin, the ref paused time. Santana was down on one knee now. He conversed with the ref Herzog. They continued in the same position. Santana kneed the thigh. Santos replied twice. Again. Two thirty-five as they broke away there. Santos blocked a high kick. Two fifteen. They clinched up again. Santos kneed the thigh twice. Two minutes as Santana worked a standing guillotine. Santos worked the body. He kneed the thigh. One thirty-five. Santana has a mouse under his left eye, from what though? One fifteen. They broke. One minute. Santos landed an inside kick. Santos landed a grazing right. Thirty-five. Santos landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Santos landed a leg kick and a left hook. Santana landed a big left hand and a right and they exchanged. The first round ended. 10-9 Santos but close. Jimmy Smith disagreed but that's rare. The second round began and they touched gloves. Santana landed a leg kick and another. And a right uppercut. Santana stuffed a single to the clinch. Santos kneed the thigh. Four fifteen. Four minutes as they broke. Three thirty-five. Santos landed a big leg kick. They clinched. Three fifteen. Kind of a boring fight. Three minutes. Santos kneed the thigh and they broke. Two thirty-five as Santana landed a right uppercut, Santos got a double-leg slam and stood over him kicking the leg twice. Two fifteen. Santos kicked the leg and again. Santos sprawled stuffing a single, defended a kimura and escaped there. Two minutes as they circled. Santos blocked a high kick. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Santos landed an inside kick. And a hard leg kick. One minute. A woman keeps yelling "BRUUUUNO" since the fight began. A fan, I guess... They clinched. Thirty-five. They broke away. Santos landed a counter right, Santana turned away. They exchanged. Fifteen. They exchanged there, Santana landed a right hand. The second round ended. 10-9 Santana but close. I think it's Bruno's mom ringside chanting for him. The third round began. Santos landed a counter left hook. Santana landed a leg kick. They clinched up. Four thirty-five. Santos kneed the leg. They broke. Four fifteen. Santos landed a hard leg kick. Four minutes as Santana shot for a single. Santos was defending. Three thirty-five. Santos landed three right hammerfists as he kept defending. They broke. Santana looks a bit tired. Santos landed a counter left hook. Three fifteen. Santos landed a hard leg kick. Three minutes. Santana was backpedaling for the first time. Santos was apparently sixteen years younger. Two thirty-five. Santos got a nice double to guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Santos landed two lefts, passing to half-guard. Santos backed off. One thirty-five. He kicked the leg. Santos sprawled stuffing a single landing three right hammerfists. Santana went to his back. Santos let him up with one fifteen. Santana was clearly exhausted now. Santana landed a clubbing body kick. One minute. Santos landed a jab, worked for a single there and got it easily to half-guard. Santos landed a right hand and stood. Thirty-five. Santos went to half-guard, Santana rolled for a leglock. Fifteen. Santos was defending. The third round ended. 10-9 Santos. 29-28 Santos. Jimmy agrees if not the exact same round picks. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28 UD for...